Mystery in 221B Baker Street
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: When Mrs Hudson and Mrs Turner stumble upon a girl in a self-induced coma , thinking when the police arrive it's not their problem anymore, Sherlock of course has other ideas. Writing himself down as care giver the girl comes to live with them, christened Mystery, what was this girl running from? Will Sherlock fall for the young hacker? Will she fall for the detective? Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Dedication: I dedicate this to the Brilliant Youtuber xThreeWishesX and if it wasn't for you and your amazing video, this story would not be here! Thank you so much!_**

_A/N: I was doing these quizzes which Sherlock character are you, I usually get Sherlock (YAY!) anyway, I did one that was, what would the Sherlock character's think of you, I got Sly and Cunning, mostly they like me, but most think there is something "off" about me (Sherlock thinks I'm great, so I don't mind!) hence this story… Enjoy and please review! Link to see her on my profile_

I ran down the dark alley, my long shock blue hair flying behind me, my breath was short and quick, my heart racing a mile a minute, I stopped and threw myself behind a large bin of some restaurant's, I took out the bottle of pills from my pocket with a shaking hand and shook three pills out, I threw the bottle away, it disappeared, falling down a drain.

I popped the pills in my mouth and swallowed, I heard the footsteps coming down the alley

_Ha-ha, I'll be dead by the time they find me… at least I won't die in some brutal horrifying way…_

My eyes drooped and closed as I fell to the ground…. Then the world went black

Mrs Hudson and Mrs Turner walked down the street leading to their favourite tea shop, all kinds of tea could be bought there, and they were chatting away when Mrs Turner stopped.

"Mary?" she touched the other woman's shoulder, Mrs Hudson turned back

"Yes dear?" Mrs Turner pointed to the end of the alley, Mrs Hudson followed her gaze

"What is that?" the pair looped arms and cautiously walked slowly down the alley, they got to the end and they stopped.

Coming from the edge of the large bin was a small arm; the pair could not see the full arm, just from the elbow to the hand. It was pale and limp

"Mary, what are we going to do?" Mrs Hudson quickly took the very simple red phone from her pocket, she scrolled threw her small contact book, she rang the one person she could trust with this situation.

"John, yes Mrs Hudson here, can you come meet me?"

Mrs Turner heard the faint buzz of John Watson's voice

"It's hard to explain, can you please come down"

"Of course, I'll be right there" said the faint buzz of his voice

Mrs Hudson ended the call and pocketed the phone, Mrs Turner let out a small eep

An hour later the police had arrived, they had assured Mrs Hudson and John that the girl wasn't dead, just in a coma, Mrs Turner had long since gone home, terrified.

"The girl took pills, they were meant to kill her, but they were watered down, I don't think she realized, we'll take her to the hospital, we don't know who she is, no missing person's matching her description"

John and Mrs Hudson exchanged a worried look

"Can you keep us updated on her progress?" The paramedic nodded, other medic's loaded the stretcher that the girl was laid out on, into the ambulance.

"Is it possible Dr Watson can come and sign some documents?"

John nodded

"Of course" John stepped onto the ambulance, sitting down next to the unconscious girl

"Can you tell Sherlock where I am if he's looking for me?" Mrs Hudson nodded as the Paramedic's shut the doors and the ambulance drove off…

John stood by the reception desk signing the papers

"Family…unknown…Age…maybe in twenties…" Lestrade entered and looked around, he was shocked when he saw John, and he walked over and tapped the smaller man on the shoulder. John turned to face the DI

"John? Is everybody all right? Mrs Hudson, Sherlock?" John nodded

"Oh no, were all fine, just Mrs Hudson found a girl this morning, in a coma, nobody knows who she is so I they asked me to come down and sign some forms"

"Well that's a relief, not for the girl of course; does Sherlock know you're here?" John shook his head as the consulting detective himself walked through the front door, he looked around before his eyes set on John, and he walked over and with his long strides, he was there within seconds

"John what are you doing? Were in the middle of a very interesting case, we don't have time to go hang around chatting to Lestrade" John sighed

"I take it Mrs Hudson didn't tell you, Sherlock, I'm not here just to hang around chatting"

"Then what are you doing?!" John breathed in, calming himself

"Sherlock… this morning… Mrs Hudson found a young girl, who was in a coma, so I was asked to come down and sign some forms" Sherlock thought for a moment

"I can get Mycroft if you like?"

"What do you mean; I can get Mycroft if you like?"

"The girl obviously took and swallowed the pills herself, why would she kill herself, no, not suicide, judging by where you found her, I'd say she took them to escape someone, who obviously planned to kill her, if not, why would she take pills that would kill her quickly and painlessly? I am I wrong?" John and Lestrade looked at Sherlock shocked for a moment

"Yeah, you're completely right, how?" John sighed as Sherlock launched into his explanation

"I could see the form behind you and her chart" he said simply

"So I take it Lestrade, you and your dim witted task force are going to launch an investigation?" Said Sherlock looking at Lestrade expectedly

"I suppose, if this was gangland related-"

"No, no, it's not Gangland, something bigger, better, organized crime" The DI sighed and rubbed a hand over his face

"Great"

"If it would be possible I would like to see her, I know she's in a coma, I wish just to but a face to a bio"

"Of- of course" John walked down the hall and walked into a public ward, he made his way down to the bed at the very end, Sherlock behind

He looked at every tiny thing as they passed, who had what wrong with them, who was married, who had children etc. etc.

John sat down in one of the seat's as Sherlock arrived, he looked at the bed, lying there was a young girl, about fifteen, maybe sixteen, or a small adult, she had long wavy bright turquoise hair, pale skin and full rosy lips.

A tube was attached to her nose and IV's beeped quietly next to her, she had wires and tube's coming from her arm's. Her eyes were closed, judging by her eye brows, she was a natural brunette.

Sherlock plucked the chart from the end of the bed and examined it

_St Bartholomew's Hospital_

_Patient Chart_

_Name: Unknown_

_Age: Twenty-three_

_Condition: Comatose_

_Result: Loss of memory _

_Mental recovery: full year_

_Physical recovery: unsure at present moment_

_Care giver: None_

Sherlock took a pen and scrawled on the clipboard before passing the clipboard to John as he moved closer to the girl

"_Rich family, rebelled, ran away at 13, never went hungry, stole, no, was employed by major crime lords… to hack, very big-"_

"Uh, Sherlock?" said John, interrupting Sherlock's train of thought

"You- you put yourself down as care giver" Sherlock straightened and looked the army doctor in the eye, his gaze was confused

"Yes, as you know being a medical man people in Coma's need to be watched, cared for, this girl, if she wakes, will need a guardian, which takes the form as me" John was speechless

"What- Why?-" John was interrupted by a small gasp, the two men looked over to the bed, Sherlock approached the top of the bed slowly.

The girl, her eyes were moving under her eyelids, suddenly opened, revealing dazzling green eyes, she looked around the room before her eyes locked with Sherlock's, who smiled

"Welcome back… Mystery Holmes-Watson…."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who have followed and favourite or even read the last chapter, this chapter is when the real tension between Sherlock and Mystery comes to light! This chapter was written listening to Never Let Me Go and Strangeness ad Charm, both by Florence the Machine**

_A Month earlier…._

_James Moriarty stood by the window; the door to the room opened and in walked a twenty-three year old woman with long blue hair, now named Mystery_

"_Jim, the hacks are complete" Moriarty turned and smiled at her, he walked over and brushed her long blue hair out of her face before kissing her harshly, she didn't draw away, instead she relished in the gesture, Moriarty drew away, he bopped her nose gently_

"_Well bye then" Mystery turned to find Moran, ready to pounce, she looked at Moriarty confused, he just smiled back, she pushed Moran and before she could stop herself she went flying the window_

"_Go after her!" Moriarty yelled, Moran bolted down the stairs after her_

**Present Day…. Two weeks after the hospital **

I stumbled down the steps of 221C Baker Street, Mrs Hudson at the bottom of the stairs, Dr Watson in front of me carrying a small bag of clothes and food and Mr Holmes behind me, I ran a hand through my long blue hair, I tripped up on the step and nearly hurled down the stairs taking Dr Watson with my flailing limbs, Mr Holmes grabbed the back of my Tesco jacket, stopping me from falling and hurting myself

"Careful" he muttered, I nodded and we entered the basement flat that I would call home for I don't know how long, the walls were painted dark yellow, in the sitting room there was one dark wooden bench with white pillows and one fuzzy green throw and a high back, a book shelf sat in the corner near the small window that displayed passers feet on Baker Street and a small battered table and two chairs

Mrs Hudson took my hand and led me to the adjoining kitchen, it was very small and cramped, though cozy, Mrs Hudson began nattering away opening presses and drawers showing me where everything was, I didn't hear her, oblivious to her I walked into the bedroom, it was painted dark mauve with a small double mattress in the centre and a lamp beside it, there was a duvet and pillows all made, I heard a knock behind me, I turned to find Mr Holmes, or Sherlock, they had told me to call them by their first names

"We're going out" I nodded, John, Sherlock and I left the building, we all got into the black cab, it was quite cramped, between Sherlock and I's long limb and John's heavy jumper and coat

John got out and Sherlock and I tumbled out, tangled in legs and arms

"Get off me, your crushing me" I gasped under him and I pushed him off and stood, we walked into the shop, I froze only now did I realize it was a hairdresser's, Sherlock walked up to the counter, the blonde woman looked up and smiled in a flirty way at him

"Time slot for Jones" I guess that was my Surname now, I didn't remember anything when I woke, not even my name

"What is Ms Jones getting done?" the blond asked batting her lashes at Sherlock

"The blue stripped from her hair and it cut" I grabbed my long locks fearfully

"Listen, if it makes you feel better… it's for your own safety, that blue is like a finger print, very noticeable and the length, we don't want to attracted the people you were running from do we?" John said kindly, I nodded, they led me over to the sink, and I closed my eyes trying to control my breathing, after a few moments I was told to walk to the chair, I sat down and avoided my reflection

I felt them brush my now light brown hair back; the woman took a scissors and made the first cut.

A long lock a brown hair fell on my lap, I picked it up and gazed at it with a tear filled gaze, I dropped it back on my lap and the tears silently slipped down my face, the hairdresser looked at John worried

"Is she alright?" John nodded as he took my hand

After an hour she was done, I opened my eyes, looking back was a different person, my hair was a rich brown and was cut brutally short, almost had a shaved look to it, I could see parts of my scalp, upon seeing this I burst into heavy tears.

John looked at me pitiful, Sherlock looked taken aback, John tried to place an arm around my shoulders and I pushed him away, he fell to the ground and I felt terrible.

Instead of apologizing I ran out salon and up the busy main road, after what seemed like an hour, I stopped

I slipped to the ground, covering my face I cried hard, my whole body shook with sobs, I heard someone approach me, I didn't look up, and the person crouched down next to me and peeking from under my arm I saw dress shoes

"Go away Sherlock" He did something that completely baffled me, he hugged me.

I cried a bit more, everything was wrong; I don't know who I am, was I loved before the coma? Did someone care about me? Am I being missed? After a while the tears stopped, I just couldn't cry anymore. I rested my head on Sherlock's shoulder

"I'm sorry" I mumbled into his scarf

"For what?" He asked confused

"Everything" I replied quietly, Sherlock looked at me, I saw in his eyes care, love and protectiveness. I knew his whole Sociopath routine, but he wasn't a sociopath, sure he was strange and different but he wasn't a sociopath, he gently cupped my cheek and kissed me softly on the lips

I gasped, a memory re-surfaced, it was of a man, shorter than Sherlock, he had dark straight hair and brown eyes, he kissed me, though not like Sherlock, with Sherlock it felt safe and this man's…. dangerous, I felt scared in this memory… I somehow knew it was the person I was running away from, the thing was. I didn't know who he was…

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
